Lucifer's Angel
by self-formulated-lie
Summary: Trying to understand who I am. Trying to get what I could be. Fighting through my past, fighting through hell. Nothing will stand in my way. Nothing. Please also note the minor title change.
1. Promotion

Although I haven't been on Maple for a while, I still feel compelled to write a fanfiction on it. Now that school is technically over, at least for me, I can focus on this. But this isn't my first account. I'm just scared people will be mad at me because my last one had a story I didn't update since about September of last year… I hope I can stay with this story because I easily lose interest… I'll just hope for the best…

Disclaimer: I do not own, or am I affiliated with the company that owns MapleStory. I said it once; I won't type this every chapter. It's a waste of time since it's a bit obvious.

-I want you to know this will be one of the few chapters that will be first person.

the poem is mine-

-I doubt anyone will take it-

-It's not that great-

* * *

_Bruised and battered my complexion,_

_Life or death is his selection,_

_Seconds pass, I'm losing time._

_An execution for my crime._

_A simple story, a tiny tale,_

_Of a darkened mind, a heart so frail,_

_Two broken souls and a bloody knife,_

_I had lost liberty to my life._

_Lost between frozen time and endless space,_

_Watching the clock hands click right into place._

_The price is right, the signs are certain._

_The end has come, an eternity of sin._

_Thunderstorms, hurricanes, monsoons and flood,_

_The world will die and drown in blood._

_Because of me, the world must take its last breath._

_Because of me, the world faces death.

* * *

_

The blessing of knowledge, of knowing who one is, and who one can be is unfortunately not given to every person there is. Some don't understand their past, and can't understand their own potential. I don't know my own identity. I have no true thing to hold on to… only my powers.

If only I could understand my past. People are so lucky. They have something they could relate to. The first thing I could remember was the kind people who had cared for me. They told me I wasn't their real child, and it was hard to believe. The first person I said "Mommy" to was no way related to me. People take it for granted. One's own history defines a person. To not know my history makes me feel incomplete.

My name is Karen. I am a mage, a cleric to be more specific. I'm not powerful like fire mages, I'm not adaptive like ice mages, but I am studious. I know more spells than most arch mages. There is one person I truly admire, my professor, Professor Thereallyold.

The wind was calm but there… the skies weren't visible through the canopy formed by the trees of Ellinia. How I loved Ellinia. It was mysterious and alive. The earth seemed to be luminescent and the trees had a certain glow. That was when I heard Professor Thereallyold talking to one of his apprentices. I quickly hid by teleporting into the branches or the tree.

"I think Karen is ready for a promotion" said the professor.

"I doubt it. She isn't normal. You know that" said the apprentice.

"That's why she should be promoted. Since when was normalcy a good thing? I was never normal myself." He said it quite playfully. He wasn't a very serious fellow, but he was great.

"You were abnormal in a quirky way. She… she has a dark aura around her. I don't trust her." That ass…

"You tend to have lapses in judgment when people could threaten you. Jealousy is not a pretty thing." Yeah!

"I'm not jealous. Even if I was, I wouldn't allow it to interfere with my leadership. I won't let her go through without a fight." I'm starting to hate this guy more and more with every word he says.

"I won't hold her back. I believe people should be awarded when they excel." I felt so happy that he has so much faith in me. "I'm willing to compromise. I will give her a trial period. I will give her the duties of a priest in training. If she fulfills her duties right, she will be promoted. But if anything goes wrong, I will push her back to normal cleric duties. Is that good?" Professor Thereallyold, or Mr. T - I sometimes call him, gave a look of conclusion.

"That's good" he said dejectedly. He knew better than to mess with Mr. T when he was persistent about something. Mr. T was required to speak to a trusted apprentice about promotions. It seemed pretty stupid because if he was sure about it, he would get his way. By then, I was almost jumping for joy. But my desire to maintain my dignity protected me from doing so. I quickly scrolled myself home to Ellinia.

* * *

My home was near the academy. The academy was a place where all mages learn how to hone their skills. The academy was basically Mr. T's home. I reappeared next to the entrance to the academy, and I went away to my home. But by there, I bumped into Rick. He was an archer and he comes to Ellinia often. He's quite tall with black spiky hair. But he doesn't wear archer clothes. Instead, he wears baggy pants and an Armani Exchange shirt. 

"Hey Rick" I greeted.

"Hey Karen" he replied.

"Why are you here?" I said in an almost incoherent manner. Fortunately, he understood.

"I have a meeting with one of the apprentices."

"Heh, that's good." My mind was blank.

"Hey, I'll see you later 'kay?"

"'Kay"

Sadly, whenever I'm around him, my conversation skills diminish. I'm unable to engage in intelligent conversation. What's strange is it happens for no reason at all. I must've looked like a fool in front of him. But I was so happy about the news that I didn't mind and I nonchalantly went to run home to go on the computer. I logged onto Maple Messenger.

* * *

(A/N: In order to avoid saying actual Maplestory names, I will just use actual names. That should be helpful) 

_Karen has logged on_

Kris: Hey Karen!

Scott: Hi Karen.

Carmen: T-T everyone beat me. Hi Karen!

Karen: Hi everyone…

Karen: I overheard I was getting a promotion

Kris: That's terrific! OMG! That's is awesome!

Carmen: eh… everyone is beating me, xD.

Scott: congratulations.

Kris: You should get a celebratory present. I'll buy you a kargo.

Karen: No, that's alright.

Carmen: Sorry guys, can't talk right now. Trying to train.

Kris: Need some help?

Carmen: Sure! Could all of you help?

Kris: YEP!

Scott: You'll need it.

Karen: Why not…?

Carmen: Thanks, I'm at wild boars.

_Carmen has logged off_

_Scott has logged off_

_Kris has logged off_

_Karen has logged off_

I really didn't want to train. But I couldn't let my friends, no _acquaintances_ down. People like me don't get friends. People like me are destined to be alone. Friends are people who care about you. These are people I hang around just for company. Misery loves company.

* * *

Hey, how do you like it? Do you like it? Please review… I'm sorry to leave at such a point, but I don't want to go to the next part yet. I promise I will describe Karen and the other characters next chapter. It would feel weird describing them when in 1st person. Trust me, the first chapter's slow, but the action will pick up soon. 


	2. Comfort

The days pass, and it I've been off Maple even longer than before (now about one year.) I don't know too much about it anymore, although I've heard there have been extreme changes to it (through relatives who still use Maple.) So I'm pretty sure there is guaranteed inaccuracy with Maple facts, locations, and whatnot. But I really like this concept. So I think it's worth continuing. So please forgive me if my story world is incongruent with actual Maple World, but I suppose here we go. Please enjoy.

Also be warned this will be an incredibly slow chapter, but it's needed.

* * *

Squeals of dying boars filled the air and it was almost deafening. Sometimes I wish there was a volume control for Maple-life. But no. Life is not a computer.

"Bwahaha. Take that darn boars!" Kris was a great archer, speedy albeit. Most people would idolize these speedy levelers, but I think that life, and each level is something that should not be rushed but savored.

And then there was Carmen- desperately using her extremely weak lightning bolts. Brought about a little chuckle. She was a sweetheart, but she's too nonchalant and careless. She wasn't passionate, and hunted for the heck of it. "WAH! I want my lightning bolts to work!" she bawled.

Scott. Scott was an anomaly. He was so dark. So closed off. He was a ruthless assassin, and nothing bothered him. He would throw his stars so swiftly, so brilliantly. But at times, he would get slightly frightening. Still, he's earned more respect than the other oafs.

The rocky landscape was much different from Ellinia. I suppose I'll never get used to it.

A boar charged for me, and I conjured a magic claw. It squealed as it evaporated into thin air, leaving a gold coin and some leather.

I wasn't really there for fighting. I was the healer. Only to keep the real fighters alive. No, clerics are weak. This is me.

After 30 minutes or so, Carmen finally leveled.

"Yes finally!" she exclaimed.

"WOOT! Excellent" said Kris.

"Just terrific" Scott said bluntly.

And I just squeaked out a "great job", still recovering from the massive use of mana.

"Are you ok? I'm happy you came to help me. You should go home and rest" said Carmen, realizing my labored breathing.

"Ok, thanks" and I remove a scroll from my inventory, and scroll myself home to Ellinia.

I reappeared inside the academy, and I had to walk out. It was a long ways out though, and I was not lucky enough to get to a spot closer to home. I pass by the library, one of my favorite places in the whole academy, and the soft cushioned chair beckoned stronger than home did. So I plopped myself, slowly drowning in the wondrous comfort. Looking around, I see a few people- a few new students who just have been granted mage-hood. A few warriors clustered around a dirtier section of the library giggling like idiots. Some guys are so pathetic. There was also this one apprentice of Mr. T called Susan. She was very pretty, and was quite powerful.

I quickly got bored, and muttered a little spell to summon a book off of a shelf. Spells don't really have place in battles, since they take a little while. But spells are my mastery. Apparently, this book was about the devil. Lucifer himself.

I opened the front cover of the book to see what was supposed to be a picture of the Devil. But all I could see was a shady figure already in darkness. I guess not many have seen the Devil, so that was the only portrayal. Still, I felt a weird feeling inside. Like all problems were to disappear. I've never felt this before.

My hands were burning. No, literally burning. As if the book itself was scalding my skin. A large red scorch mark appeared on my hand, which I quickly healed away. Damn. I still felt the burning sensation going through my hand. Scared- I threw the book on the floor, and I rushed home. As I came out of the library I bumped into Rick- and the pain seemed to dull. But I still ran home, slowly regretting not interacting with the archer.

I made my way to my room through the clutter of the floor, and jumped into bed under the covers.

I think I know what the feeling was. It was comfort. But my burnt hands said otherwise.

* * *

Slow, pathetic, but required. Trust me, it will pick up soon. 


	3. Ashes to ashes

Note that I'm trying to make this story slightly more slow paced than my first stories (which were on other accounts.) I was always told that everything was rushed, so I finally understood that I actually do tend to rush things from my excitement to get out my ideas. Short segments help, so I'm sorry to disappoint with short chapters, but it's the only way I can keep this from being hurried and disappointing to myself. If I can't write something I like, than it's pointless to continue.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Something inside wanted to... no.Something inside me _had to_ see that book again. It was a pull, a compulsion, to see it again.

Safety. Funny how such a basic need it is. Feeling like nothing can hurt you. No, I didn't need to feel safe. Hell, I can take care of myself. But I craved it.

So it was decided.

* * *

I went in the library. And I just realized how difficult a task this would be. The library was enormous. It was like a waterfall of literature, which in normal cases would be terrific. But there had to be thousands of other books. I even tried a location spell to try and find it, and it didn't work. It seemed hopeless. I searched and I searched and I didn't find it. I must've spent an hour in the library, searching book after book. It was gone.

I was furious. Furious I had lost the book, and now I wouldn't see it again. The fury was multiplied when Greg approached me. Greg. That dirty scum apprentice. He never liked me. No wonder he argued with Mr. T concerning my approval for promotion. I never liked him either.

"Professor Thereallyold would like to have a little talk with you" he said bitterly. "Though I'm pretty sure you don't deserve it."

"Screw you" I spat at him.

* * *

I followed him into Mr. T's office. It was very simple. There was a simple wooden desk in the center of the room. There was a wooden chair. Then, Mr. T teleported into his seat out of nowhere. "Gregory, would you mind leaving us alone?"

"No sir" he responded. He swept out of the room, and the wooden door slammed by itself behind him.

"Karen, have a seat." I swiftly obeyed and sank into the chair. "I can easily tell you that you have been my greatest student. You're a hard worker, and you're brimming with raw talent. Who knows? Maybe one day you can take over the academy."

"Thank you sir" I replied.

"Now, I know you're not of level quite yet, and this has never happened before, but I think you would do an excellent job as a priestess."

"Really?" I said faking surprise.

"But since this is the first time, this will be a sort of test run. The metaphorical guinea pig, if you will. I can't officially declare you a priestess quite yet until we see how you are doing with your new powers. But you will still have all the perks of being a priestess. But there is one thing."

"What?" I asked, caught off guard by the stipulation.

"This is the main reason we don't have many priests or priestesses" he said slowly. "There are certain code the upper clerical levels must follow. Besides maintaining a sin free existence, hours of meditation- all of them must follow celibacy."

"That's fine" I said. Personally, it's not like I ever cared about anyone before. So that wouldn't be too difficult.

"Do you agree to these terms?" he asked.

"I do." As I said that, I felt a new strength within me. There was power coursing through my veins. It was as if power replaced blood and all this energy was there for me. It was magical. But.

"Argh!"

"Yes Karen?"

"Nothing" I said. Personally, I felt like hell. Instead of power, it was acid. Burning me. It was killing me from the inside.

"Then Karen, I bid you luck on your journeys"

"Thank you sir" I said slowly sucking in breath to keep from screaming in pain. I quickly left the room, tearing from the stinging sensation.

I didn't get very far. I was in the corridor and I collapsed. I was still conscious, but I could barely move. I bit my lip till I bled, and that still didn't do anything.

That night, banshee screams were reported coming from someplace in the academy. When someone went to the source of the screams, all he saw was a scorch mark on the ground and a pile of ashes.


	4. A Lively Funeral

What a bad, bad person I am

What a bad, bad person I am. I told myself I would finally complete a story that I would be happy with, and here I am, with the first story I've liked in a long time and completely abandoning it. Shortly it will be the two year anniversary of this story, and it will be one year since I've updated. Many apologies to anyone who was kind enough to follow my story. I promise I'll try a little harder with continuing it.

Even more apologies for my lack of expertise of Maple Story. I really do not know anything about it anymore. I can't even remember the names of monsters. But I'll try. I'll try.

Please enjoy.

* * *

It was a chilly fall day in Ellinia. Not like one could tell. The trees were full of magic, so their leaves did not brown. They would not fall to the ground and hide the ground. In other places, fall signified dying. But no, fall in Ellinia was full of life. Yet most of the people in Ellinia were attending a funeral.

The dark congregation sat in the pews of the auditorium. Ellinia did not have any other place for a funeral. There was a large stand in front of the seats, and all the people sitting down were wearing some form of black. The auditorium still looked very school like, and it was obvious very little time was taken to make it appropriate for the funeral. Even if it could have been decorated with a simple utterance of a spell.

"She was such a bright student. She was the hardest worker I've ever seen" said one teacher when it was her turn to stand up.

"She was a sweet friend. She was always there for us" said Kris.

Carmen went up, but could not speak. Her tears streamed down her usually cheerful face. She found it hard to breathe as salty air was forced through her trachea.

Several other people attended. Scott, Rick, several teachers and apprentices. Several people said sweet things about her, but most of it was made up. No one but Kris and Carmen seemed to be really affected by her passing. No one really knew Karen. Karen was a mystery to everyone. It's as if no one had died at all.

It was Professor Thereallyold's turn up front. His high, gray, pointed hat stuck out in the crowd. He was very tall, with long gray hair. He had a few wrinkles, but he still looked majestic, and powerful. His age was not apparent in his behavior. He stood up at the podium, removing his hat. Everyone in the congregation leaned forward a little. They seemed to be more interested in finding out the story behind the death than paying respects.

"It's not every day one has a student like Karen; so ambitious, so full of drive. But beyond her academic achievements was a person. A very misunderstood person. But there is no doubt in my mind that she loved her friends, her family and her teachers. I remember she had come to me a few times in her freshman and sophomore year to ask for advice. She seemed to stop coming afterwards. Perhaps she got stronger. Anyhow, that's beside the point. I just hope that she is happy up there, and that she'll remain with us in spirit." he concluded. It seemed as if a tear came down from his eye. Or perhaps a little twinkle like there was something he knew. It passed everyone's notice. Everyone but Scott, the highly aware assassin.

"The only remains" he continued after clearing his throat, while lifting a highly decorated urn, "was a pile of ashes, found over a scorch mark. One of the apprentices found it after looking for the source of the screaming. It appears that she combusted into flames." With the last part, many people gave gasps of surprise. "It seems the work of a demon."

"Why would a demon attack _her_?" said Greg, feigning worry, but still revealing obvious spite as he said "her." He then laughed into a crowd of other apprentices.

"The reason is unknown at the moment, but investigation will have to follow." With this, many people mumbled to their seatmates. They were mainly talking about worry from demon attacks or even trying to find out who Karen was. Most just found out her name at this gloomy event.

"Does this mean demons are attacking in Ellinia?" someone said worriedly.

"Ellinia still remains the safest place in this whole land. No need to worry" said Mr. T

"But then how did she get attacked by a demon?" another person said. It seemed he was taking notes. In fact several people were. This was becoming more of a press conference than a funeral.

"As I said earlier, we will need some investigation to verify what had happened. It may not even be a demon attack at all."

Mr. T was bombarded with questions. Were demons able to attack us as soon as we went on hunting grounds? Is there any safe way to defend from demon attacks? What kind of attacks are effective against them? How do they look like?

The urn remained up front. The funeral went on. It didn't last too long. After 30 minutes, people left. They only stayed to get their questions answered. Mr. T was dragged away by a situation in the school zoo. Only Kris, Carmen and Scott stayed. Rick stayed a little longer to say condolences to them.

"I'm sorry for your loss" he said trying to be as gentle with his voice as possible.

"Thank you" Kris replied, still in tears.

"Why isn't her family here?" Rick asked.

"I don't know... I don't remember her mentioning a family. What if they don't know she's even gone?" babbled Carmen before bursting into tears.

"I guess that we're her family" Kris realized.

"At least we know she's in a better place" Rick finished, before hugging Kris and Carmen and patting Scott on the back. He then left the academy retreating home.

Scott seemed dazed. He did not speak, he rarely moved. Some may see if as depression. Others may see it as trying to remain strong. But, there was a little smirk on his face. Barely noticeable, but it seemed that he knew something. Just like Mr. T.

"Scott, it'll be ok. She's in a better place. She had to be. She will always be with us, in our hearts" Kris said in a cheesy manner. She's obviously been watching too many movies.

Still, Scott remained speechless, his face remained emotionless but for that slight smirk.

* * *

A loud, deep, powerful voice bellowed deep in the depths of hell. It laughed with pleasure, and almost mockingly of Kris's hope that Karen is in a better place.

* * *

Short, simple chapter. Update will come soon. Just need to leave a little suspense, don't I?


	5. Hell

Well, at least this update didn't take a whole year to make

Well, at least this update didn't take a whole year to make. Heh.

I pray that you remain patient with me and my inability to make regular updates.

Anyhow, please enjoy the story...

* * *

I needed to think. I needed to hunt. I went to the hunting grounds around Henessy. I hunted on autopilot, easily killing a few monsters and collecting their dropped goods and money very mechanically.

The funeral passed and went, and yet I couldn't help but feel miserable. In this short time, I've felt myself growing very close to the cleric in this time, and it's all over. The times we've shared, the smiles she's brought to our faces. She used to be such a happy individual, but it seems time has hardened her. But when she was happy, she would literally shine with the beauty of her smile, and the sound of her very laughter sounded like pure music. She was beautiful, and sweet and kind. She was so full of hope and dreams. She was a big dreamer. She would usually find a nice patch of earth in Ellinia to lay down, and she would sleep and dream. When I was starting out as an archer, we used to be really close. She would help me train all the time, and she protected me to the best of her abilities. We were best girlfriends. I don't remember when she changed majorly. It was drastic. It seemed like she was extremely unhappy, and even angry at the world. She would shun me and anyone else away to block us off constantly. She thought she was hiding her sorrow, but when you're close to someone, you can tell something's different. But inside, I know that she's still in there. Sometime I still see the smile about to form. The brightness in her eyes, and the glow of her aura. And now, that person is gone forever.

I couldn't hunt anymore. It was getting too difficult to think clearly anymore. I sat down in the shade of a tree, and I could sense a cloud above my head materializing from my sadness.

"Kris... Are you ok?" called another archer. I turned around to find it was Bryan. He was a sweet boy who I talked to on occasion. He grew up living next door to me. Although we haven't spoken much, I could tell he was a really nice person. He found a soft spot of grass next to me in the shade of the tree.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe it." I said, feeling the tears come out as I choked it out.

"I know. You two used to be attached at the hip. But I promise, it'll be ok."

"How? You know. She used to be my best friend. I told her everything in my life. And now, the first best friend I've ever had is gone. Please tell me. How is it going to get better?!" I found myself yelling toward the end with salty air choking in my throat and the tears dripping down my face. I had to turn away because I couldn't even bare to look at him.

"Because it always finds a way to get better. The times she's shared with you and the memories you still have of her keeps her alive. She may not physically exist, but her soul is still alive. And if the friendship I've seen between you two was as strong as I saw, I know she's watching down on you from heaven." I remained speechless for a good thirty seconds, then he put my arm around my shoulder and rested his chin on my temple. He rubbed my back and I felt the tears stream out like a river.

* * *

The flames in this place scorched and shot up everywhere. I saw geysers of molten lava explode with anger and fury. I felt sweaty and exhausted. I've been avoiding the flaming tentacles of this place that were trying to consume me. I was tired, yet the tentacles were relentless as they pulled and gripped trying to burn me and pull me into the lake of fire that surrounded me. The only way I survived was by jumping from rock to rock.

A large tentacle of fire came out of nowhere. It caught me completely off guard that I rose my hands. I felt energy crackle and build up in my hands that I had to let it go. Black thunder came out of my hands and formed a wall between me and the flames, preventing me from passing. But then I felt my hands starting to burn as if I poured acid on it.

"Your powers are growing rapidly. It's unfortunate that you are your own weakness" said a big booming voice that echoed through the walls.

"Who are you?" I yelled as if I really needed to project in order for the person to hear me. It was a stupid question. It was obvious. I was in hell, and there's a big booming voice echoing through it. Who else could it be?

"That's unimportant. What is important is that I have to fix that little pain thing that happens when you have to release your powers. In order to do that, I'll have to destroy your body." Fear coursed through my body. I really had no idea what he was talking about, but not knowing made me even more fearful.

I saw a large hand come out of thin air four times the size of my body. It was a deep red with several black markings on it. The markings came in swirls, but also something that looked like it could be writing in some strange language. The distance between us got smaller and smaller till it was almost on my skin. I closed my eyes in preparation for the upcoming pain that was sure to happen, and I was ready for the contact. I heard a sizzling and I was certain it was me, but I felt nothing. I heard the voice yell out in a pained agony. I opened my eyes and found a white aura around me, glowing brilliantly.

"Unfortunately, that half of your powers is very strong too. No worries, I'll find ways to get to you. Besides, you and I are going to spend eternity together."

I felt weak already from the energy that glowed around me burning my skin. I don't understand, but I know that this was a living hell.

That was exhausting. I hoped you enjoyed, and I will try to update soon. And just in case it wasn't clear the second half of the story was Karen's point of view.


End file.
